The documents DE-A-43 22 555 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,615 describe cases produced from a single cardboard blank. The cases have tabs intended for hooking them to display stands. When the objects to be distributed are relatively small, for example photographic roll films, the packs are small and can easily fit in a pocket. To prevent the disappearance of articles inside a store, it has been proposed, as described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,138, to stick small cases onto cardboard cards of a larger size. Then, it has been proposed to use a single blank for the case and for the display card. The Patent DE-A-42 22 488 proposes a pack wherein the display card is larger than the case and has an opening equal to that of the formed case. In addition, the part making the case is linked to the part making the card by a spacer, thus enabling the case to be put inside the opening provided in the display card. This embodiment is difficult to produce automatically as the case is introduced in an opening after the formation of the case and its filling. Thus, in French Patent 2 743 542 a pack has been proposed that can be produced from a single cardboard blank wherein the case is stuck on the display card, which does not have such disadvantages.
Nevertheless, it has been noted that the use of this type of cardboard pack on display cards has a disadvantage. Pulling relatively gently on the case causes the case and the card to become unstuck and gives relatively easy access to the product contained in the case.
For ecology needs, it is advantageous to be able to produce such a pack from cardboard wherein the fixing of the case to the display card is improved. It is clear that the operations of case forming, case filling and case closing must be easy to do using conventional machines.